


Hades-The Most Hated

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Series: Mythology Musings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794499





	Hades-The Most Hated

O Hades!

Most feared and reviled 

of the Pantheon

But the mortals' animosity is not truly towards you,

is it?

You are merely the avatar of their resentment

You are the god of the domain

not the act itself

Their ire lies with that twin of sleep; son of night

But you, Child of Earth and Sky shoulder the animosity of man

For they fear you as Death, yes, 

but they also detest you as Pluton-The Keeper of Riches

You are the two things mortals hate most

A reminder that they are mortal, 

and that wealth lies at the hand of one who needs it not


End file.
